


[Podfic of] PK/Carey - tumblr ficlet

by knight_tracer



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1668722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Highschool AU</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] PK/Carey - tumblr ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [PK/Carey - Highschool AU](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51122) by Impertinence. 



Length: 02:29

Link: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Audio/PK_Carey%20%E2%80%93%20Highschool%20AU.mp3) (Right-click, select 'save as')


End file.
